Del odio al amor
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Sólo un encuentro fue necesario para que se odiaran… Nunca se imaginaron que, si se tomaban la molestia de conocerse, otro sentimiento florecería.


Titulo: Del odio al amor

**Resumen**: Sólo un encuentro fue necesario para que se odiaran… Nunca se imaginaron que, si se tomaban la molestia de conocerse, otro sentimiento florecería.

**Fandom**: Hetlia

**Personajes**: Arthur/Inglaterra, Francis/Francia

**Género**: ¿Romance? OuO

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, Yaoi

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Título común y estúpido, lo sé… ¿alguna idea mejor X3?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era el primer día del inicio del ciclo escolar, la primera clase estaba por dar comienzo… Iba tarde… Iban tarde más bien. Llegaron a la entrada justo al mismo tiempo en que sonaba la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, chocaron…

—_Pardon_ —se disculpó uno de ellos, francés obviamente, el acento y la palabra utilizada lo delataba.

—Fíjate por dónde vas a la próxima —espetó el otro con acento inglés, frunciendo el ceño. El francés no tardó en fruncir el ceño también—. Por tu culpa se me ha hecho más tarde.

—Tú también deberías fijarte por dónde vas —reclamó el francés.

Ese encuentro… ese choque… ese retraso que aumento… esos reclamos… esas miradas… La esperada llegada tarde al salón de clases y regañó del profesor… Eso fue suficiente para que se odiaran como si ese choque fuera lo peor que alguien les pudo haber hecho en la vida, como si retrasarse aún más fuera lo peor que podía pasar y como si el regaño del profesor debido a ese retraso fuera el fin del mundo… La realidad era que enojarse por ello era una tontería y lo sabían, pero aún así se odiaron y se odiarían siempre…

Para su mala suerte, quedaron juntos en las mismas clases. O tal vez era buena suerte…

Los dos sonrieron con malicia cuando el profesor hizo la primera pregunta sobre la clase, ambos levantaron la mano. El inglés contuvo un gruñido y una grosería al escuchar al francés proclamar la respuesta correcta, ese estúpido, ¿quién se creía? ¿Se creía mejor que él? ¡Por supuesto que no lo era!

Sonrió con satisfacción al ser él el elegido para responder a la siguiente pregunta, y miró al francés con aire de superioridad después de acertar. Sí… él era mejor, se lo probaría a ese tipo y al resto de la clase, a todos. Todos sabrían que Arthur Kirkland era mejor en todo.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar al darse cuenta de que el francés no mostraba ninguna reacción. De nuevo, ¿quién se creía que era?

La verdad era que, por dentro, el francés maldecía a Arthur y a sus estúpidos conocimientos. Encima de que, pese a su disculpa, lo culpó por su llegada tarde… ¿pretendía ser mejor que él en clase? No, señor. Francis Bonnefoy no se dejaría vencer.

Y así siguieron durante el resto del ciclo… Hora tras hora, día tras día, mes tras mes… Siempre procuraban ser los primeros en responder a una pregunta y, por supuesto, acertarla. Siempre estudiaban, día, tarde y noche, sólo para sacar una mejor nota que el otro y así probar que son superiores. Por supuesto, las llegadas tardes no se repitieron. De hecho, había veces que llegaban hasta media hora antes de que dieran inicio las clases, cuando ni siquiera los profesores habían llegado.

Nunca se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera para presumir que habían llegado más temprano o que habían respondido a más preguntas correctamente o que habían sacado mejor nota en alguna nota. No. Tan sólo sonreían y miraban al otro de manera prepotente para hacerle saber quién era el mejor. Era constante competencia sin palabras, sólo gestos y, por supuesto, hechos.

Sólo esa vez que había llegado tarde al instituto el primer día de clases se habían hablado, después de eso habían preferido mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, pero lo suficientemente cerca para probar quién era mejor.

Nunca se imaginaron lo que pasaría a finales del ciclo escolar…

—Francis Bonnefoy y Arthur Kirkland, ustedes dos formaran equipo.

Los reclamos de Francis fueron los primeros en escucharse, pero de inmediato fueron callados por el profesor. Siguió Arthur de reclamar, pero también él fue callado. Y ninguno de los dos quería meterse en problemas, así que no tuvieron más opción que aceptar ese terrible castigo: trabajarían juntos.

Lo que menos se esperaban era que, tras las continuas discusiones sobre el trabajo y la mejor forma de hacerlo, terminaran por entenderse.

Estaba bien… si eran compañeros de equipo, debían trabajar… en equipo. Estaba bien que no hubiera problemas respecto al trabajo. Pero no estaba bien que el odio estuviera comenzando a desaparecer poco a poco para dar paso a… ¡No!

Arthur sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, frenético. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Él? ¿E… ena… enamorado d-de… de ese? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en el trabajo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Francis llegó en ese momento y depositó una bandeja con comida en la mesa donde Arthur estaba trabajando, éste sólo asintió, pero no había apartado los ojos del trabajo.

Maldecía el día en que acepto trabajar en la casa del francés, maldecía el momento en que acepto trabajar a su lado en vez de insistir en que cada quien hiciera una parte del trabajo individualmente, maldecía a su profesor, a la escuela, a su horario de clases, maldecía a ese francés y, por sobre todo, maldecía a su corazón que ahora estaba acelerado.

—¿Por qué me odias? —Frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta del francés.

Lo odiaba porque… porque… Porque era un idiota, así de simple, y por su culpa se retraso el primer día de clases. Estaba por responder cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Francis.

—Yo te odio por una tontería, ¿sabes? —Suspiró—. Entiendo que te molestarás porque choqué contigo, yo también me molesté.

—Pero… tú te disculpaste —. Se atrevió a decir Arthur después de un momento en silencio—. Si reclamaste después fue porque yo…

—Debí comprenderte mejor —. Finalmente, Arthur alzó la vista hacía el francés—. Como te dije, yo también me molesté por el choque. Aunque, a diferencia de ti, trate de mantener la calma —Arthur frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A lo que quiero llegar, _chéri_, es… —Miró al británico que esperaba la respuesta y, después de meditarlo un poco, le plantó un beso— me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de lo gruñón, puedes ser muy lindo —murmuró al oído de Arthur antes de alejarse un poco.

Arthur tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, estaba… furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese francés a besarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a, ahora, estar tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué se había puesto serio? ¿Acaso él…?

—Me gustas, Arthur —dijo seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

Arthur abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra. No sabía que decir. Estaba rojo de ira y de… vergüenza. Vergüenza porque… tal vez… sólo tal vez… ese beso no le había parecido tan desagradable… tal vez él también sentía algo por el francés…

En su fuero interno maldecía al francés, y se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberlo golpeado aún, por no estarlo insultando por… desear otro beso.

—De verdad me gustas mucho.

—Estúpido —Arthur se incorporó y camino hacia la puerta. Francis no intentó detenerlo, sólo miró cabizbajo la comida que había preparado que se encontraba al lado del trabajo que ambos habían estado realizando (y que aún debían de realizar).

Para su enorme sorpresa, Arthur volvió sobre sus pasos y, ésta vez, fue él quien le robó un beso.

—Estúpido —masculló sentándose de nuevo para comenzar a comer.

Francis sonrió complacido.

Al final… sólo se necesitaron conocerse bien para darse cuenta de que su odio no tenía fundamente y de que… podían amarse.

Fin.


End file.
